Vida adelante
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hinamori quiere dar un paso adelante. Tener un recuerdo de Hitsugaya, pero este no está del todo y seguro y es algo que quiere aplazar.


Premio en la categoría de Bleach por los 1000 me gustas de la página Imaginación fanfiction.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Vida adelante.

 **Pareja:** Hitsuhina.

 **Ranking:** T.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Estatus:** Completo.

 **Advertencia:** OOC, Spoilers manga.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach no es de mi pertenencia, si no de su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Ganadora:**

Jackilyn

 **Palabras usadas:**

Rojo, frío, Kimono.

* * *

Estaba rojo como un tomate y no era de fiebre exactamente. Mientras que ella reía, cubriéndose la boca con la manga del Kimono para ocultar algo que apenas podía. Y todo porque se había atragantado. Y es que ella no debía de hacerle ese tipo de pregunta.

—Shiro-chan. ¿Estás bien?

Toushiro Hitsugaya se cubrió el rostro con una mano y bufó, girándose para salir a la noche y que el aire frio le enfriara las mejillas. Sabía que Hinamori le había seguido y que estaría a su espalda, mirándole con ese brillo de diversión.

—¿Shiro?

—Estoy bien —murmuró hundiendo esa vez los dedos entre su cabello—. Solo me sorprendió.

Hinamori se acercó despacio hacia él, posando la mejilla en su hombro y rodeándole las caderas con sus brazos. Shiro posó una mano sobre la de ellas, cálidas en contraste con la suya, disfrutando del contacto de su cuerpo contra su espalda. Pese a las telas del kimono era muy capaz de notar las formas de mujer contra su cuerpo. Y sabía perfectamente lo que había bajo ellas.

Si cerraba los ojos, el aroma desprendido por ella lo guiaba a la experiencia de su firme y suave cuerpo bajo sus manos. Bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo, amoldándose a la perfección.

—¿Te sorprenda que quiera avanzar?

—Me sorprende que quieras un hijo mío.

Hinamori se removió con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué dices algo así? Podemos tenerlos. Creo que ha quedado más que confirmado con Renji y Rukia.

Sí. Esos dos habían tenido una niña que era claramente el reflejo de ambos padres. ¿Y él? ¿Criar un niño o niña? ¿Qué clase de criatura saldría de ellos dos? Si todo fuera como Hinamori, no tendría duda de que se enamoraría de ella. ¿Pero y si salía siendo un demonio como él? ¿Y si tenían que dejarla sola? ¿Podría soportar la clase de vida que él tuvo que llevar?

No.

Se volvió lentamente hacia ella con las preguntas picándole en la punta de la lengua. Pero los ojos de Hinamori brillaban con la esperanza de un gesto afirmativo por su parte. Incluso de un acto que lo llevaran a crear algo tan maravilloso como la vida cuando siempre eran los encargados de llevársela.

Hinamori necesitaba tener algo de él y él de ella. Un recuerdo importante para ambos. Algo que demostrara los frutos de su felicidad conjunta. Pero tampoco era algo por lo que estuviera dispuesto a tirar cohetes.

—Momo —nombró cauteloso—. Tú sabes cuál es mi misión dentro de nada. Quizás ni siquiera regrese.

Ella tembló ante el recuerdo de algo a lo que no quería hacer frente y aun así, ahí estaba: la realidad de sus vidas.

—Sé eso.

—Y lo complica todo. No quiero que lo pases sola —siseó entre dientes.

Ya se había hecho a la idea muchas veces que el dolor de perderla era superior al hecho a la impotencia que sentía cada vez que algo sucedía.

La apresó entre sus brazos, besó sus cabellos y se apartó con el alma rota por ella.

—¿Y si dijera que no? ¿Sería cruel de mi parte?

Hinamori pareció sopesarlo durante un momento, escondiendo la nariz helada en el pliegue de su cuello.

—Sería tu decisión, desde luego. Y debería de aceptarla porque eres del único que quiero ser madre.

Podría sentir su orgullo hincharse en desmedida y el deseo incrementarse en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. La estrechó con toda la fuerza que pudo permitirse.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Él no era de expresar tal sentimiento. Incluso con ella le costaba utilizar algunas expresiones en las que su orgullo batallaba con su lengua. Pero era necesario.

Ella lo valía.

Hinamori le acarició la cara. Las mangas del kimono haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

—Quizás cuando vuelva.

—Quizás.

No sabía si era una promesa que iba a poder cumplir y tampoco si sería lo correcto seguir adelante. Pero era algo que quedaba al aire y que quizás, en algún momento, cumpliría.

Al fin y al cabo, así como ella solo quería tener hijos con él: él quería una larga vida con ella.

 **Fin**

 **¡Gracias por participar!**

 **17 de diciembre del 2016.**


End file.
